Get One Thing Straight, I'm Not
by MinervaEvenstar
Summary: The comedy of how Remus and Sirius got together in their fourth year.
1. Remus' Recollection

**Get One Thing Straight, I'm Not**

Chapter 1 **Remus' Recollection**

"I'm incredibly attractive."

It was two o'clock in the morning and Sirius had awoken to do what he invariably did at that time; examine his perfection in the mirror.

"NO!" Remus screamed.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Sirius, stomping over to the werewolf's bed. "Of course I'm incredibly attra-" He stopped when he observed that Remus' eyes were shut and he must have shouted in his sleep. Sirius sighed and brushed the hair off his friend's sweaty face sympathetically. It was typical for Remus to have nightmares after transformation. Sirius longed for the day when he, James, and Peter could master their animagi skills and accompany him to the Shrieking Shack.

"Stop," Remus subconsciously pleaded.

Deciding to put Remus out of his misery, Sirius gently shook him awake.

Remus blinked his amber eyes open. "Siri?"

Sirius smiled. "Yeah?"

"Was I dreaming?" He looked around in confusion.

Sirius nodded.

"Thank Merlin," murmured Remus, leaning back against his pillow. This had been one of Remus' most terrifying nightmares, for his friends had all dyed their hair purple and had threatened to **eat his precious chocolate** if he didn't do the same. He shuddered and felt Sirius' strong arms wrap around him comfortingly. Remus began to snuggle into those arms when he realized what he was doing and abruptly pulled away. "I, uh, think I can get back to sleep now," he said awkwardly.

"Okay, g'night." Sirius stood up and comically blew his reflection a kiss before settling into his own four-poster.

_I wouldn't mind giving him a snog,_ said a voice in the back of the lycanthrope's mind. He shook his head vigourously as if the physical action could banish the mental thought. Remus detested when unbidden romantic thoughts of Sirius invaded his brain. It was not the fact that Sirius was male that bothered him since he vividly recalled the time the previous year when Sirius announced his sexual preference.

-Flashback-

"Let's get one thing straight." Sirius gazed at his fellow Marauders and took a deep breath. "I'm not."

"Not what?" queried Peter.

"Straight."

Peter scratched his head in bewilderment. "So you're crooked?"

Sirius groaned in frustration.

James came to his rescue. "He's gay."

"Like happy?"

"No, he's homosexual."

"Oh." The chubby boy looked at Sirius. "Why?"

The limited amount of patience that Sirius had was running thin. "There isn't a 'why.' You're just born that way," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh," Peter repeated. He appeared uncertain of how he should react to this confession, so he glanced over at James for guidance.

James looked satisfied with himself, like suspicions he'd had were confirmed. "It's all right, Siri. I get less competition with the ladies this way," he joked.

"Yeah, it's no big deal," agreed Peter instantly.

Sirius sighed with relief and turned to Remus expectantly.

"I'm very proud of you for telling us," he stated honestly. If Remus was gay he knew that he would have difficulty admitting it, however, as far as he knew he fancied neither blokes nor ladies; he simply enjoyed spending time with his mates and reading his books.

Sirius seemed to be waiting for him to say more.

"Surely, you don't think that I mind?" laughed Remus. "You accept that I turn into a monster every month, so naturally I don't care that you prefer people who pee standing up instead of sitting down."

Appreciatively, Sirius slipped an arm around Remus' shoulders; Remus could always be depended upon for assessing a situation with a practical perspective. "Thanks. You guys are the best."

"We know," James solemnly replied. Despite the fact that this was a usual arrogant response from James he was wearing a smirk that suggested he realized something the rest of them did not while he looked a Remus and Sirius, which was not normal at all.

-End of Flashback-

Now, a year later, Remus finally had developed a crush on someone. Sirius. The problem was that they were close friends, and Remus fervently attempted not to acknowledge his attraction in fear that it would endanger their friendship.

**Minerva's Note:** Interested? Check the "add story to alert list" when you review and you shall be e-mailed when I update this. If you are not a member you cannot do this, but have no fear because I'll update every 3 days, so you can come in 3 days to read the next chapter. In order for me to produce such quick updates I need to write short chapters. As a result, each chapter shall be between 500-700 words.


	2. Poetry Problem

Chapter 2 **Poetry Problem**

"I found the answer to all of my problems."

"Really, James?" Remus skeptically questioned during afternoon break while the boys sat in front of the common room fire.

"Well, maybe not _all_ of my problems, but at least my problem with getting Evans to like me. It's so simple I can't believe I didn't see it before," replied James cheerfully.

"Leave her alone?" guessed Peter.

"Forget her and go out with someone else?" Sirius suggested.

"Start respecting the other students so she won't think you're a prick?" hoped Remus.

James gaped at them. "Are you guys crazy?"

"Yep," said Sirius.

Peter shrugged. "I dunno."

"I prefer the term mentally challenged," answered Remus.

"Well, you're all wrong," James continued, ignoring their responses. "The answer is..." He paused dramatically. "Poetry!"

"But you can't write poems," Remus pointed out.

"That's why you lot have to help me."

Peter concentrated hard. It looked like it hurt. Eventually he said,  
"I love you,  
I love you,  
I love you divine.  
Please, give me your bubble gum;  
You're sitting on mine."

"Ooooh, I have a good one!" Sirius cackled maniacally.  
"Roses are red,  
Apples are sour,  
Open your legs,  
And I'll show you my power."

Remus silently counted to ten to prevent himself from blushing.

James was definitely not poetic, however, he at least had the sense to realise that either of those would have gotten him slapped across the face. "Are you trying to get me injured?"

"Yep," said Sirius.

Peter shrugged. "I dunno."

"I prefer the term physically wounded," answered Remus.

Disregarding the first two, James turned his attention to Remus. "You're sensitive and smart, so you must be able to write poetry."

"Yes, I can," Remus confessed. "But my powers can only be used for good."

"C'mon, Remus," James urged.

"Please," added Sirius, making his gray eyes look exactly like the ones of a begging puppy. "I really don't want Jamesie to get hurt."

Remus sighed. It was difficult for him to deny James or Peter anything, but given the fact that his feelings for Sirius were less than platonic, it was impossible for him to deny Sirius anything. "All right." He took out his quill and parchment and in a matter of minutes handed James a completed poem.

Your crimson hair is like the sun,  
Beautiful and bright.  
Your green eyes are jewels,  
Mysterious as the night.  
Your smile, though, is the best of all,  
And if you smiled at me it would give my life light.

Sirius gasped as he read over James' shoulder. "That's really good."

Remus beamed.

"It is," James agreed. "Remy, do you know what you are?"

"A werewolf?"

James had to admit that was true, yet it was not what he was thinking of. "I was gonna say a Quake-Sword."

"A Quake-Sword?"

"You know, that famous Muggle playwright."

"You mean Shakespeare?"

"That's what I said."

"Riiight..."

After reading the poem Peter blurted, "I think Remus fancies Evans."

"Why?" inquired James, who had a strong suspicion that Remus fancied an individual that was _very_ different from Lily Evans.

Peter looked at Remus apologetically. "It's just that his poem about her is so romantic."

Remus chuckled, "I think I could write a romantic poem about anyone."

"Even Dumbledore?" quipped Sirius.

"Probably."

"Hmm," murmured James thoughtfully. "There's gotta be an idea for a prank in there somewhere."

"I'm sure there is," Sirius grinned. "But now we have to get to Potions."

On the way to the dungeons James whispered to Remus, "Could you write something romantic about Sirius?" James smirked with satisfaction as Remus' pale cheeks flushed slightly.

"I-I guess," Remus stated as calmly as he could.

_I knew he fancied Sirius. I'm brilliant!_ James congratulated himself. _I know Sirius fancies Remus too, but does Sirius know it yet?_


	3. Potions Predicament

Chapter 3 **Potions Predicament**

They were on the second floor when Sirius climbed onto a windowsill and announced, "I've always wanted to jump out of a window and land in the snow."

He bent his legs to spring when Remus exclaimed, "Don't!"

Sirius stared at Remus in bewilderment. "Why not?"

"It's dangerous," said Remus slowly and carefully like he was teaching Crabbe or Goyle their right from their left.

"Actually," interceded James, "We're not that high up, so it's not too bad."

"He could still break a bone," Remus argued.

The law that Sirius lived by was "Do whatever is fun." He truly had wanted to know what it felt like to dive into the snow from a sill; however, he speculated that it would be equally as entertaining to make his calm lycanthropic comrade nervous. "Okay, Remy, I won't jump if you beg me."

Remus groaned, "You can't be serious."

"I'm always Sirius."

"Fine, please don't do it, Siri, or we'll be late for Potions."

Sirius shook his head and stuck one of his legs out of the open window. "I'm disappointed in you. You can do much better than that."

"Quit fooling around. I'll-" He winced and offered, "I'll share my chocolate with you."

"Tempting, but not good enough." The gray-eyed lad say down with both of his legs out in the open January air and put his palms against the sill, getting ready to push off.

Remus had no doubt that Sirius, being the impulsive individual that he was, would leap unless he stopped him. Frantically, he searched his mind for something that would convince Sirius. He could think of naught, thus he said the first statement that entered his mind: "I'll do anything you want if you don't jump."

With a triumphant laugh Sirius hopped back into the corridor. "Very well, Mr. Lupin, and I'll hold you to that promise." He slipped his arm aound Remus' waist affectionately.

"That's what worries me..." Remus attempted to concentrate on anything but Sirius' touch.

"Guys, we better hurry or we _are_ going to be late," informed Peter.

The Marauders ran the rest of the way to the dungeons and arrived in the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Take your seats," Slughorn jovially instructed. "You have a pop quiz today."

There were moans of disgust from both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.

"Come now, it isn't that hard," chided Slughorn as he distributed a piece of parchment to everybody, beaming at his favourite pupils like Lily Evans and Severus Snape.

James' handsome features twisted into a hideous grimace at the thought of anyone harboring any admiration for the greasy Slytherin.

The professor said, "Your bonus question is on the board. It's N.E.W.T. level, so I'll be amazed if any of you get it right."

All of the students involuntarily glanced up. **What is the potion that causes overconfidence and recklessness if taken in excess?**

Lily raised her hand.

"I'm sorry, Miss Evans, but you know I can't answer questions during an exam."

"I know, sir. I just wanted to point out that the question on the board refers to the potion Potter and Black take everyday."

Chuckling, including that of the Marauders, filled the dungeon. One of the qualities that made the four Gryffindors so popular was that they could laugh at others as well as themselves.

"Perhaps it does, my dear," remarked Slughorn smiling.

Once everyone handed in their quizzes and the bell chimed to end the lesson the professor asked Remus to stay behind.

"Your written work in this class is very good, and I must admit that you can pronounce the names of some potions that even I have trouble with, though when it comes to making the potions...Well, that needs work."

"Yes, professor," agreed Remus, knowing that what Slughorn said was one hundred percent correct on the subject.

"So I have arranged for you to meet in this room every Tuesday and Friday with a tutor."

"Oh?" He had expected detention or extra homework, but certainly not a tutor.

"He's one of my best students," assured Slughorn.

_For the love of Merlin, don't let it be Snape,_ Remus prayed.

**Minerva's Note: **We've seen mostly Remus' perspective so far, but we get an insight in Sirius' thoughts next chapter!


	4. Counseling Comrade

Chapter 4 **Counseling Comrade**

Sirius, James, and Peter were eating dinner in the Great Hall when Remus dejectedly ambled in. Sirius patted a seat next to him on the bench that he had saved. Remus bestowed him with a grateful smile and Sirius felt his stomach do the familiar flip that Remus' smiles invariably caused. He told himself it was natural to be glad when your friends were happy, yet he never experienced quite the same feeling when James or Peter were pleased and he could not explain the reason why.

"So, what did Old Sluggy want?" prompted James.

"I have to be tutored in Potions on Tuesdays and Fridays," Remus muttered and looked back down at his plate making his light brown hair fall in front of his face.

Sirius reached over and tucked Remus' hair behind his ear. He saw naught unusual about the gesture, so he did not comprehend why Remus blushed and James' hazel eyes twinkled knowingly in a Dumbledore-like way.

Peter had no reaction to Sirius' action (even though, scientifically, for every action there's supposed to be a reaction) as he asked, "Isn't today Friday?"

The others nodded.

"Your first tutoring session is today then. Who's your tutor?" Peter wondered.

"I don't know; Slughorn didn't say."

James gasped, "Then it could be anyone. It could even b-be-" He seemed unable to voice the horror that was running through his mind. Believe me, the horror got tired from all of that running.

"It's okay, you can say it. I've already considered almost every possibility," said Remus grimly, thinking of Snape.

James covered his face with his hands and whispered, "A bread crumb."

Remus blinked. "I must admit I never considered that." After dinner Remus returned to the dungeons and the others went up to the dorm.

Sirius was lying on his bed with his head where his feet should have been, staring at the ceiling as if lost in thought.

"Pete, go to the library and get us more books on animagi," ordered James.

Eager to please, Peter immediately departed.

Now that they were alone James questioned Sirius, "Are you thinking about Remus?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," shrugged James casually. "So what are you thinking about him?"

"How I tucked back his hair; it's so soft. Don't smirk!"

"Sorry," he said, still smirking.

"No, you're not."

"I know."

"Why did you smirk anyway?"

"Well, haven't you noticed how much you touch Remus?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and me give each other high-fives after we pull a prank and when Pete is being a dolt you smack him in the head and that's it, but you play with Remus' hair every chance you get, you hug him after full moons, and you put your arm around him all the time."

Sirius mulled over his best friend's words. "I guess I do that."

"You do," agreed James firmly. "Do you know why?"

A few minutes passed before Sirius replied slowly, "I know that dealing with being a werewolf and the prejudices that go with it show that he's mentally strong, but physically he seems so; I don't know...delicate." Sirius' voice had grown wistful at the end of his answer.

James speculated that Sirius was visualizing Remus as he said it. "Did you ever think that you might fancy him?"

**Minerva's Note: **You all have me on your alert list and are not reviewing: evil older sister, Holy Snappers, Kcrisskco, Lykaios Nyx, Pippin-666, moonyNZ, The Roque Raven, The Syrin Songtress, tigercatcher, elise777, Shaggy Dog, 2manystories, cobean.

For those of you that are reviewing I really appreciate it.

What will Sirius' answer to James' question be? By the way, while Remus was with Slughorn James slipped Lily the poem, and next chapter we get to see her reaction!


	5. Raging Redhead

Chapter 5 **Raging Redhead**

Sirius burst out laughing. "Me fancy Remy? You're kidding, right?"

"I'm serious," replied James calmly.

"Actually, I'm Sirius."

"If you make that dumb joke one more time- Never mind. What would your perfect match be like?"

Sirius raised one eyebrow, something that made the other Marauders envious since they all had to raise both eyebrows, at the abrupt change of subject. "Someone who, um, completed me, I guess, by being things I'm not, like sensitive, patient, and responsible. Yes, Jamsie, I'm admitting that I'm irresponsible; just don't tell McGonagall. They'd have to have some of the same interests as me, though, or we'd have nothing to talk about...Oh, and it's important for them to like my mates," he added.

"You just described Remus," James bluntly pointed out.

Sirius opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again when he realised that what James claimed was entirely true. There was an awkward silence and Sirius despised them; therefore he broke it. "Well, fine, let's say I do fancy Remus. What do I do about it?"

"Ask him out," James responded, as if it should have been obvious.

Shaking his head, Sirius stated, "You know how he is, someone can't just flirt with him out of nowhere. Besides, I don't even know which way he swings."

Before James had the opportunity to tell Sirius that he was certain Remus had a crush on him someone with flaming red hair burst through the door.

"Evans, you should've knocked. Someone could have been changing," Sirius mock reprimanded, oddly unperturbed by her random entrance. James was acting normal (Well, normal for him anyway.) however; Sirius could tell he was nervous by the hand that he was running through his untidy hair.

"That would have been traumatizing," commented Lily tersely.

"Yeah, I'd be scarred for life."

"I meant traumatizing for me." She shifted her attention to James. "It's _you_ that I'm here to see."

James grinned, "I only wanted to go out with you and you came right to my room. You sure move fast."

Sirius guffawed appreciatively.

Lily appeared as if she was exerting all of her self-restraint not to strike him. "Listen, all I want to know is why you snuck this in my bag." She shoved a piece of parchment under his nose.

"It's a poem I wrote for you."

"Ha! You wouldn't know poetry if it danced the hula in front of you! I know Remus wrote it; tell him I said he's sweet, and I want you, Potter, to remember that plagiarism is evil."

He did not deny the accusation. Instead, he remarked, "You have to be evil in order to live because evil is live spelled backwards."

"I don't even know what to say to something that stupid."

"Say you'll go out with me."

"Potter, stop it! I will never go out with a chair like you!"

"I'm not a chair, I'm a table, and you're a quill."

Sirius decided to leave them to their witty argument and go to meet Remus after his lesson.

**Minerva's Note:** I am going on vacation, which means that I cannot update until I get back on the fourth or fifth of September. Sorry! So so so sorry!


	6. Let's Limbo

Chapter 6 **Let's Limbo**

Arriving again at Professor Slughorn's classroom, Remus took a deep breath and opened the door. To his immense relief, Snape was not standing there. Instead, he was greeted by a tall seventh year with dark skin that Remus recognised as a fellow Gryffindor, but could not recall his name.

"You must be Remus Lupin. I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt," he said in a deep, calm voice. "You're one of the Marauders, aren't you?"

"Yes," Remus replied, genuinely surprised that even the seventh years had heard of them. _James and Sirius will be pleased. Sirius'll throw back his head in that laugh that's more like a bark and his eyes will light up. No! I can't think about him right now._

Kingsley grinned, "The teachers are always complaining about 'those little Marauders,' but most of them like you a lot despite what they say."

"Especially McGonagall," Remus agreed with a smile.

He nodded; then turned to the task at hand. "Old Sluggy says you only need help in making the potions, not writing about them, so I thought we'd start with something only moderately hard on the O.W.L. level." After beckoning Remus over to the cauldron he handed him a slip of parchment that read:

**Emotion Potion (yeah, it rhymes)  
pour 1 pint blue nail polish in cauldron  
cut up 1 shoelace  
add shoelace pieces and five clothes hangers to cauldron  
boil over orange flame for twenty minutes  
drink while warm for effective results**

"What does the Emotion Potion do?" queried Remus curiously.

"It makes the drinker show their feelings no matter what for a certain amount of time, depending on how much they drink. What's wrong?"

Remus had gone quite pale. "I'm not going to have to, er, test it, am I?" It would not do for him to consume that and thus stare with unconcealed desire when he saw Sirius.

Kingsley asked shrewdly, "Why? Got some feelings about a love interest you want to hide?" He chuckled when Remus blushed. "Don't worry, Sluggy just wants a vial of it for me to hand into him."

Sighing in relief, Remus stated, "Okay, then. Let's start." With Kingsley pointing out to him what he was doing inaccurately in thirty-five minutes Remus had a bit of periwinkle hued liquid in a glass tube to be evaluated.

"You don't seem too bad at the ruddy subject after all," remarked Kingsley encouragingly.

"Ruddy subject?' I guess you don't enjoy Potions?"

He shook his head. "Not a bit, but I need the class to become an auror."

"I don't know what I wanna be."

"I think you'd make a good teacher."

"Why?"

"You're patient and a good listener."

"Thanks. I like to listen. Hey, since you don't like Potions what do you like?"

"Limbo."

"Ooooh, me too. Can we play?"

For a response Kingsley conjured a bar with his wand. He leaned back and ambled underneath it with difficulty as a result of his height.

Remus followed suit. The bar lowered itself and they repeated the process several times until the bar was so low that they both fell flat on their backs attempting to scuttle under it. They both laughed.

"That was fun. I'm glad you're my tutor," Remus sincerely commented, standing up and dusting himself off.

"So am I," said Kingsley. "But I've got to go; I told my girlfriend I'd be back by now." He magicked the limbo bar away and, after giving a final wave, disappeared from the dungeon.

Remus gathered up his belongings and headed back to the dorm, hoping to assure James that a bread crumb had not been his tutor. He also could not help his thoughts drifting to Sirius.

Against his better judgment he allowed himself to daydream on his way to Gryffindor Tower. _Silky black hair brushes my face softly as a sensuous mouth, licks, nibbles, and sucks on my lips. "I hope your lesson went okay," a husky voice whispered against my mouth. "But now that you're back I can teach you a much more enjoyable subject."_ Remus shook his head. _Siri wouldn't say that. Well, yes he would, just never to me. He deserves better...I shouldn't be thinking about him like that anyway. Not only is he my friend, but it'll taint my innocent mind. _He sighed when part of his brain called out, _I want Sirius to taint something more interesting than my mind._ He knew he was in deep without any hope of getting out.

**Minerva's Note:** I bet none of you guessed who the tutor would be! This is my least favourite chapter in the fic because even though I created the most random potion on the planet the only part I liked was Remus' daydream. Anyway, I won't tell you what happens, but I shall inform you that the next chapter is entitled Sirius' Seduction.

I actually am a tutor at my school for French class because, not to sound conceited (that's Malfoy's job), but I'm naturally good at it. Tutors are almost always a few years higher than the pupil, so Snape couldn't have been Remy's tutor since they're the same age. Besides, Slughorn is a pretty observant guy, and he'd know the Marauders don't get along with Snape.

I wish that I could update as soon as 3 days like I typically do, but I am banned from the computer because Mum had a fight with Dad and she decided to take out her fury by punishing me for no reason. I'll try my best to get off of punishment in less than 2 weeks by behaving very well. If I am unable to do this I shall have one of my mates send in the next chapter for me.


	7. Sirius' Seduction

Chapter 7 **Sirius' Seduction**

On his way to the classroom to meet Remus Sirius felt so elated that it was almost as if he could soar. Thoughts of Remus always affected him in this manner. Containing such joy was impossible for Sirius; therefore he began to skip, assuring himself that it was a very manly skip, to the dungeons.

He really hated it. Not the skipping, but not knowing _why_ Remus made him feel this way; so special. _Maybe Jamesie has a point. Besides the one on the top of his head. **Maybe** my feelings for Remus could run a little deeper than most. _

When he arrived at the classroom the vision that greeted his eyes was Remus and another boy lying on the stone floor laughing. He had a powerful impulse to shout, though the impulse to get far away from the scene that was causing him pain was stronger. He bolted in the direction from whence he'd come.

"James!" Sirius bounded into the dorm.

"What's the matter?" He looked sullen; he had lost his argument with Lily, but he was used to that and refused himself to wallow in self-pity when Sirius needed him.

"I saw Remus with his tutor," muttered Sirius unhappily. "It was horrible."

"Why? Oh, wait, I know!" The light bulb could literally be seen going off above James' untidy head. "His tutor was something scarier than a bread crumb, like a pillowcase?"

"Nah, worse; it's a guy that Remus seems fond of." He added, "At least now I know he swings that way."

"See, you're jealous. You want Remus, just admit it."

Despite his earlier contemplation he was about to again protest that he did not think of his fellow Marauder intimately when it dawned on him that the thought of anyone putting their hands on Remus in anything other than a friendly way _did _make his stomach boil with envy, however, the thought of himself touching Remus made him feel rather...Well, there was no other term for it, turned on. "Oh, all right, I do want Remus...in more ways than one."

"You must be wrong," James confidently told him.

"What? But you said-"

"I meant about Remus liking this other guy."

"How do you know?"

"I figured out that you fancied Remus, didn't I? Well, I know that he fancies you too." _I'm awesome like that. Why Evans doesn't worship me I'll never understand. Oh well, first things first: get the trouble maker and the bookworm together._

A smile brightened Sirius' attractive features. "That's great!" He paused. "Um, so what do I do now?"

The door opened before James could answer, revealing a cheerful Remus Lupin.

James instructed Sirius simply, "Do whatever feels right." He exited the dorm, leaving his two comrades alone.

Remus glanced curiously between Sirius and the place where James had been standing. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Don't worry about it, Moony."

The lycanthrope raised his eyebrows. "Moony?"

"It's my new nickname for you. Do you like it?" Sirius crossed the room in four long strides so that he was standing very near to Remus. He realised doing this to his sensible friend was risky, yet it was widely known that recklessness was Sirius Black's specialty. "Moony," he repeated, experimenting how the name would sound with a purr. The innocent blush he received from Remus for a response made the blood rush below his navel with desire. He leaned his face closer to Remus' so that their noses almost touched and he could count all of the long eyelashes that framed Remus' intoxicating amber eyes. Sirius moved no closer; he had done enough. If Remus was truly compelled to be more than friends as James had claimed then he would have to bridge the gap between them.

* * *

**_Muwhahaha! I know you all want to killMinerva for ending the chapter there! Lucky for me she told me what happens, but you don't know! Will shy little Moony lean into the kiss or pull away? Anyway,Minerva_****_ always figured Sirius called Remus "Moony" and the other Marauders adopted it later when they all needed nicknames. I gotta say that I agree with her. Well, I know she loves your reviews so review for her and she should update some time next week._**


	8. Lasting Love

Chapter 8 **Lasting Love**

Remus hesitated and tentatively brushed his pale lips against Sirius' own, seemingly afraid that Sirius would pull away from him.

To reassure him Sirius returned the pressure against his lips and cupped Remus' head in his strong hands to deepen the kiss. Without invitation, Sirius slid his tongue into Remus' warm mouth. Remus' tongue was shy in the beginning, but soon the two moist muscles warred for dominance in the passionate kiss. There was an audible moan of pleasure, however, Sirius was unable to discern if it had come from Remus, himself, or both of them. Since their bodies were pressed together Remus could most likely feel how hard Sirius had become, but Sirius did not care. All that mattered was that he was kissing Remus and Remus was kissing him back.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where are they?" Peter whined to James down in the common room, sprawling out on the overstuffed couch.

James shrugged and answered untruthfully, "Dunno. Do you want me to beat you at a round of Exploding Snap?"

"Maybe later." Peter stood up and gaited towards the boys' staircase. "I'm gonna check and see if they're in the dorm."

"Don't!" James exclaimed, not wishing for his friends' chance of getting together to be interrupted.

Peter had failed to hear the command that James gave, otherwise he would have adhered to it as usual; he opened the dorm door.

When the sound of Peter's gasp of surprise reached his ears James swore loudly and darted up the steps.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Remus looked upon the gaping Peter that was clearly irritating James whilst his arms were still wound tightly around Sirius' waist and Sirius' hands were tangled in his light brown hair without a trace of shame; he considered being a werewolf his abomination, not being attracted to the same gender.

"Good evening," he greeted cheerfully.

"T-this is what's k-keeping you guys from planning a p-prank with me and James?" stuttered Peter.

"Yes. Something came up," quipped Remus, forcing himself not to glance below Sirius' leather belt.

James snorted with appreciative amusement and Sirius hit Remus' shoulder lightly.

Seeing that James accepted the new development within the Marauders, Peter requested, "I'm okay with this, but can you just answer me one question?"

"All right," the lycanthrope courteously concurred.

"Which one of you is the bitch?"

Hysterical laughter was his only reply.

"Look, we'll be down in a minute, okay?" Sirius offered.

"Well, only if you two are done," grinned James. "We're gonna tweak Remus' romantic poem about Evans and find a way to make it seem that Dumbledore wrote it for McGonagall." He grabbed Peter's forearm and pulled him back to the common room.

Sirius gazed imploringly at Remus. "We'll finish this later?"

"Oh, I don't know," Remus teased pleasantly.

"Hey, you still owe me that 'anything," Sirius reminded him.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"By 'me' you can't actually mean..." Remus' voice trailed off.

He smirked suggestively. "That's exactly what I mean."

"Why me, Siri? You could have almost anyone."

"Because I love you, Moony." Sirius' gray eyes widened in shock that he had said that.

Remus was all too aware of the fact that Sirius had a tendency to utter whatever was on his mind without considering the consequences, for it had gotten him into several fights with the Slytherins, yet presently Remus felt immense gratitude that Sirius possessed this trait. "Me too."

"You love yourself too?"

"No, git, I love you."

"Good." Sirius placed a chaste kiss on his lover's cheek. "This means you'll do it with me?"

"Yes, love."

"Can I be on top?"

"Don't push it."

"Fair enough. So, are you ready to cause some Marauder Mischief until then?"

"Definitely." They smiled affectionately at each other and went to join their friends.

**Minerva's Note:** Hey, I'm back everyone! Guess what? There's a new rule that writers are forbidden to respond to their reviews in the chapters, thus I had to go back and replace all of my previous chapters so there would be no review responses and I cannot respond to your new reviews! It is UNFAIR because writers have no other way to communicate with our reviewers. One of my mates started a petition against it, so if any of you are members of the website and want to sign our petition please let me know.

I could end this story here or change the fic's rating to Mature and give you a sweet and slashy sex scene in the next chapter, which would be the final chapter. You're the readers; what do _you_ want?


	9. Pure Pleasure

**Minerva's Note: **Hey, what do you know; this chapter was 850 words! Well, most of you wanted this chapter, so here you go! If you didn't want then don't read it.

Chapter 9 **Pure Pleasure**

"McGonagall's face was priceless!" laughed Sirius when he and Remus returned to the dorm.

"Yeah. Too bad Jamesie and Pete took all the blame for it; if they hadn't they wouldn't be in detention right now," commented Remus fairly.

"True, but then we wouldn't have hours up here by ourselves." Sirius put his hand on the small of Remus' back. "You remember what you promised me?"

Remus felt his heart thrash rapidly with a combination of excitement and apprehension in his chest and his mouth went dry so all he could do was nod mutely.

"Well, I want it now."

The werewolf merely nodded again.

Sirius glanced eagerly around the room. "So, your bed or mine?"

"Er..." Remus cleared his throat. "The one we do it in is bound to have a faint scent left behind in it, and, ah, I have a good sense of smell-" He ceased speaking abruptly, blushing.

With a sly smile Sirius speculated, "You want us to make it in your bed so you can smell it for days afterwards?"

Remus blushed deeper, causing his answer to be obvious.

"All right," Sirius agreed. "But then I can be on top." He refused to await Remus' reply; he simply picked him up and unceremoniously threw him onto the four-poster. Then he leapt beside him, pulled the hangings shut, and muttered a Silencing Charm in case James and Peter came back early before tossing his wand aside. He leaned over to kiss Remus, but Remus put his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Please, Siri, not so fast. I want this to be like-like," he searched his mind for the word that he wanted and found it. "Chocolate."

"Chocolate?" questioned Sirius, thoroughly confused. He wished for them both to enjoy this, however, he was uncertain if that was possible since he did not have the slightest clue what his beloved wanted.

Seeing Sirius' bewilderment Remus elabourated, "When I eat chocolate I don't shove a bunch of it in my mouth and swallow it. I savour each small piece so I can taste its warmth and sweetness throughout my entire body, not just my mouth, and memorise the details of the flavour. This ought to be like that."

This little speech left Sirius in a state of total arousal, but he would progress steadily if necessary; anything to allow him to ravish his beautiful boyfriend senseless. "Okay, lie down." Once Remus complied Sirius traced every curve of Remus' face with his moist lips while unbuttoning Remus' shirt one solitary button at a time.

Remus felt hot breath against his ear whisper, "How's this, Moony?" When he attempted to respond appreciatively the only audible sound was an undignified squeak.

Sirius chuckled and slipped the completely undone shirt off of Remus' shoulders. He took Remus' hands and guided them to his own shirt collar to show that the lycanthrope should now remove his shirt. As Remus did this Sirius kissed his exposed torso and licked his nipples until they became hard with desire. He fingered Remus' belt buckle and smoothly slid the trousers off of Remus' intricately scarred legs.

This time Remus required no guidance of what he should do next; he discarded Sirius' trousers with such simplicity that Sirius was amazed he'd had no prior experience. Sirius did not dwell on this, though, for he moved his focus to the last garment on Remus' slim body, the boxers, and tugged them off his hipbones and down his legs with tantalising slowness. After Remus returned the favour, leaving Sirius fully and gloriously naked as well, he eased Remus onto his lap. His left hand rubbed Remus' hard sex methodically and his right hand massaged his back.

Never had Remus felt fragile or in need of protection, yet that didn't alter the fact that being in the other boy's arms made him feel safe and that the caresses made him feel wanted. Remus tilted up his head with his eyes shut and his lips slightly parted, inviting Sirius to kiss him.

The gently closed eyelids on Remus' pale face resulted in him looking the innocently delicate way that Sirius endeared so much, however, Sirius did not treat him delicately; he had held his powerful desire at bay as long as he could. He locked his mouth with Remus' in a fierce kiss.

Remus had gained his confidence by then, and there was no hesitation in the passionate returning pressure he put on Sirius' lips. He shifted his position on Sirius' lap so that their hard groins ground together for the first time. A rush of delight coursed through him when he felt Sirius gasp in ecstasy against his mouth.

After about an hour they fell onto the mattress, exhausted, but completely satisfied with each other. Remus leaned against Sirius, resting his head on the muscular chest to listen to the soothing heartbeat.

"I think I like doing 'anything' for you."

"Me too." Sirius ran his fingers through Remus' soft hair adoringly. "I love you."

"I love chocolate," returned Remus sleepily.

"Moony!"

"I love you too."

**Minerva's Note: **If you like my slash you can read my three one-shots _Complaints_, A Very Sirius Full Moon, and _Bodiless Voice_. A Very Sirius Full Moon is my fave; tis about when Sirius sent Snape to the Whomping Willow while they were at Hogwarts. The other two are random. If you like my sense of humour you'd enjoy my one-shot _Classified Marauders' Information_ about James and Lily.

Anyway, this was the first time I ever wrote an intimate scene between Remus and Sirius, so PLEASE tell me how I did!


End file.
